


We'll Fly Home

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Frerard, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut, Wing Kink, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: There's one thing Gerard always wants during sex - Frank knows exactly what it is but he wants his baby to say it.A brief bedroom snapshot drabble.





	We'll Fly Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PearlofFrostandSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlofFrostandSilver/gifts).



> Hi, sweeties!
> 
> Busy life and poor motivation mean Vintage ain't working that hard to keep AO3 up to date. I'm sorry but please know I'm trying, I swear. I haven't forgotten about any of you and miss interacting with you all (seriously, hit me up on Twitter if you haven't already @MCFOBR - always happy to chat there and I do check in daily... even when I should be working!)
> 
> In the meantime, please have another of my poor attempts at a mini fic. I can't get this dumb idea out of my head so I'm hoping by getting it out I'll be able to focus on some other stuff (sorry, I know I suck at the short stuff but seriously, these guys won't leave me alone!)
> 
> This one is gifted to PearlofFrostandSilver for their continued support of my work, particulalry my kink series :)
> 
> I think this notes section is probably longer than the actual fic now so I'm gonna just shut up!

“Frankie, please…” Gerard’s plea came out muffled thanks to his face pressed against his soft pillow.

“What, baby?” Frank knew exactly what his lover was asking for but he was determined to make him say it.

Frank kept his hips snapping forward while he waited, burying himself as deep as he could inside Gerard with each brutal thrust. The sound of the bed slamming into the wall and Gerard’s desperate moans filled the room. Frank dipped his head lower to mouth at Gerard’s skin, between his shoulder blades, that pale expanse right in the middle of where his wings sprouted from his back.

“Frank,” Gerard gasped, tensing and arching his back towards the eager set of lips.

“What?” Frank breathed against Gerard’s spine, causing the skin to ripple.

“Please…” Gerard’s voice faded out and was promptly replaced by a soft fluttering sound. Frank didn’t even need to look up to know what had happened.

“Put them back,” Frank said in a low voice, enough of a threat there to have Gerard refolding his wings within a second. “Now tell me, ask me.”

Frank slowed his pace, making Gerard tremble with the slow drag of his hard cock. One hand was still gripping tight to Gerard’s hip, surely bruising the delicate skin beneath, but Frank moved his other round to grasp Gerard’s leaking cock, hanging heavy between his legs.

“Touch them, please,” Gerard begged, his voice broken and rasping.

“Like this?” 

Frank released Gerard’s hip to run his hand up his back, dark tattooed fingers ghosting over the silvery, shivering feathers. Gerard couldn’t stop it this time; without his permission his wings unfurled in an instant, their vast expanse blocking most of Gerard from Frank’s view.

“More,” Gerard demanded in a ragged voice.

Frank stopped moving completely, leaving his twitching cock deep inside his lover. Hot, wet lips returned to Gerard’s back, in the same spot as before, only this time the kisses were more fierce. A light scrape of Frank’s teeth over a particularly sensitive spot had Gerard shuddering, barely noticing when Frank’s tongue started tracing where his right wing grew out of his body.

“How about,” Frank started, his voice low and rumbling, full of dominance and raw sexual energy “I bite them?”


End file.
